


There's a warmth in you

by Keikaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Study, Fluff, I think it is, In a way, Other, Sad Miya Atsumu, again i have ta drive that home, also if it isnt obvious theyre kids in this, also miyacest shippers stay away, and by implied i mean i thought about it while writing one line, anyway im a kinnie, atsumu has a nightmare, i gotta drive that home yall thats sad, i really hope this doesnt sound weird, i wrote this at 1 am because i couldnt sleep, its pure familial fluff ill eat you if taken out of context, sakuatsu and sunaosa are implied, theyre kids in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Atsumu has a nightmare in the middle of the night and decides to bother Osamu about it. The two share a moment, just basking in each other's warmth for a while.-A kinda character study of the twins' relationship with each other.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 85





	There's a warmth in you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am and pretty much forgot what i wrote so if it sounds weird i am so sorry. Keep in mind they're kids in this ! Also none of it is romantic and if you so much as bring that ta me i will kick yew out pls that makes me so uncomfortable. Otherwise enjoy !

Atsumu was the kind of person who got scared over everything. He was familiar with the pale faces and the screams. He had always been familiar with the strong feelings of dread that washed over his little body just from a simple horror film. It plagued him as the more emotional twin.

Osamu never reacted that violently to horror. It wasn’t his thing. To him, it was all fake, all fiction and easily brushed away. Feelings of dread or panic never came to him like they did Atsumu, that was for the other.

Unlike Osamu, Atsumu was never good at separating fiction from reality. He saw horror films and panicked, wanting to sleep as close to a person as possible. Cartoons filled his little head with wonder and ideas, leading to replications and bruises.

(If asked about it now, he’d say he liked the wonder. He liked the amplified emotions he got from such mundane things. Osamu didn’t understand.)

That’s how he found himself crawling into the bottom bunk, small limbs wrapping around Osamu as he whimpered. Atsumu hung off the bunk’s edge just a bit, trying his best to scoot closer as much as Osamu’s sleeping body could let him. It caused the younger twin to stir, body wiggling under the blankets to try and turn to face the intruder.

“Tsumu..?” The groggy voice of Osamu piped up, Atsumu nodding against his neck.

“What time is it?” A hand reached out from the blankets, rubbing at dark grey eyes slowly. “Do yew realize how late it is? What do yew want?”

Atsumu wiggled under the blankets and quickly latched back onto Osamu, little shakes racking his body. “I had...a nightmare. I don’t wanna sleep alone..”

The younger twin blinked, a sigh heaving its way out. He didn’t say anything in response, just laid his hand on the other’s back. He let Atsumu bury his face in his shirt, gentle sobs coming out of the kid.

They laid there in silence for what felt like eternity, nothing but Atsumu’s sobs echoing the walls of their shared room. When they finally subsided, Atsumu just snuggled against Osamu wordlessly, slight fluttering to his lids, a clear sign he’s on his way to falling asleep.

Osamu let him, not a sound coming out of him as he traced small shapes onto the other’s back as a way of reassurance. Words weren’t needed, and even if they were Atsumu was too far into sleep land to properly respond.

It took a while for Osamu to fall back to sleep, a small worry building in his stomach for Atsumu. He knew Atsumu was prone to overreaction, quick to fire back with an amped up emotion no one else understood. But what could have possibly scared the other so bad that he came crawling for comfort?

Usually Atsumu would tap at the connected metal flat to try to rouse Osamu awake. From there the two would talk and play around until they both fell asleep. And yet here Atsumu was, asleep in Osamu’s arms, tuckered out from crying.

Osamu may be less prone to overreactions, less prone to emotional outbursts, but he understood himself well enough to know he hated when Atsumu had to deal with them. He hated seeing Atsumu so worked up over things he couldn’t fix. It was something their parents could never understand.

Lacing their fingers together, Osamu settled further into the blankets. He maneuvered around to place Atsumu’s head onto the pillow with his freehand before laying back down beside him. Glancing at the other’s sleeping face, he could see the tear streaks imprint on Atsumu’s skin.

He hated them.

But they were there already.

With another glance over Atsumu to their clock sitting on their bedside table he closed his eyes, ready to drift asleep too. As often as this happens, he’d never get tired of laying beside Atsumu. Being able to feel the warmth radiating off his body.

It was a nice comfort for the both of them, something to ground them. A habit that grew out of the cracks.

A habit they have yet to grow out of, even as they grow apart and with new people. Despite the distance, fingers will always find fingers and Osamu had always felt he was Atsumu’s savior.

A sentiment Atsumu might even return.

**Author's Note:**

> If yew wanna hear me cry about tha twins and omi/skts follow me on twitter @keikaashi
> 
> maybe even drop some stuff in my cc if yew want !


End file.
